When You Wish Upon a Well
:This article is about the episode. For the book of the same name, look here. "When You Wish Upon a Well" aired as the eighth episode of season two of Sofia the First, and the thirty-second overall. It was also produced as the eighth episode of season two. Summary gets jealous of the extra time is spending with , so she makes a wish on a secret wishing well to make her father sneeze when he's around Sofia, just like he would do around a cat. Only the wish goes wrong and turns Sofia into a cat, instead! Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia Supporting characters: * Prince James * King Roland II * Princess Amber * Queen Miranda * Clover * Cedric Villains: * Wormwood Other characters: * Robin (no lines) * Mia (no lines) * Rex * Stray cat (only appearance; no lines) * Chef Andre (first time mentioned) * Ralph (indirectly mentioned only) * Portia (indirectly mentioned only) Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle *** Obstacle course (only appearance) *** Jewel room (mentioned only) ** Dunwiddie (mentioned only) Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Wishing well (only appearance) * Watermelon * Marbles (only appearance) * Carrot * Radishes Vehicles * None Cast Songs * "Wish Your Wishes Well" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Mircea Kyle Mantta * Written by: Michael G. Stern * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber, Travis Willingham as King Roland II, Zach Callison as Prince James, Wayne Brady as Clover, Keith Ferguson as Wishing Well, Jim Cummings as Rex, Jess Harnell as Cedric * Additional Voices: Jim Cummings * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Cathy Jones, Eugene Salandra, Randy Cartwright, Jill Colbert * Lead Location Design: Ed Ghertner * Location Design: Robert J. St. Pierre * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Color Stylists: Carol S. Berke, Jill Stirdivant * Lead Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth * Background Paint: Brad Sutton * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Misty Marsden, Jill Stirdivant * Storyboard Revisions: Kelly Hobby-Bishop, Misty Marsden * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Timing Directors: Connor Flynn, Woody Yocum * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editors: Joe Molinari, Myra Owyang * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: John Mangor-Baurley, Jessie Slipchinsky, Michael Tyau * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Technical Assistants: Vahe Haytaian, John Kranjcevich * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Production Manager: Matthew Baughman * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinators: Willie Sims, Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Production Associate: Mallory Hara * Production Secretary: Bryan O'Connell * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Notes/trivia * Golden Books published a book adaptation in the Little Golden Books line on July 12, 2016, * The title is a reference to the song, "When You Wish Upon a Star", used in the Disney film Pinocchio. * This is a rare instance where Wormwood acts as a villain alone, without Cedric. * Wormwood has a catchphrase of his own: Morgana's mockingbirds. * Wormwood having had a bigger role than Rex, but Jim Cummings, who plays both of them, is only identified for the latter; the "Additional voices" gives him an unidentified credit for the former. Errors * None known. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (AU) }} Category:Animal transformation episodes Category:Episodes